PSIONIC LAWS - PSI LAWS
UNITED STARS OF THE GALAXIES PSIONIC LAWS – PSI LAWS Due to the fact that Psionic powers and talents are quite real and are a fact of Union Life, it was deemed important to protect those without Psionic talents and powers from those so gifted; and to protect those with these talents and powered from prosecution, mistrust and isolation. Since Psionic powers can be a great asset to the civilization as a whole, it was also deemed important to cover this aspect in the so called Union PSI Laws. To enforce these laws it was and is necessary to research these powers and create a Law Enforcement Agency that could act, contain, detect and protect with Psionics as focus. A committee of Saresii, Union lawyers and Psionic Researchers and Experts drafted these laws in a conference on Sares Prime in 2290 and revised them in annual conferences ever since. The results are then discussed in the Assembly and made into Law (or not). A Joint Department of Union Police and PSI Corps – acts as PSI Police Division. 1) The mental sovereignty of sentient beings is unimpeachable. No force, reason or circumstance shall be deemed legal to breach this right. This includes forced telepathy, tele-suggestion, forced hypnotic techniques, known and unknown Psionic abilities, technology or any other method not yet known. 1.1Evidence so obtained is inadmitable in a court of law. 1.2Psycho Surgery or similar processes can not be forced on anyone, including as means of criminal correction or punishment ( An individual sentenced to death may freely choose Psycho Surgery (or similar processes) to commune a Death Sentence 2) A being with ears can not be held responsible for overhearing a conversation. Thus a Telepath can not be held responsible for receiving active Psionic transmissions 2.1However active probing or selective telepathic intrusion is prohibited and covered under Paragraph 1 2.2Telepathic activity is defined by an individual using any means known or unknown to make the thoughts,memories of another individual available to another party (self or others) 3) Every Union Citizen must be PSI talent tested and keep the record of that Test as part of his personal Citizen record. 3.1Individuals with a Heidelberg Psi Index under 50 are considered PSI inert and unable to develop such abilities, but are more vulnerable to Psionic attacks as they do not notice the intrusion. 3.2Individuals with a HPI of 51 to 100 are considered PSI aware and could develop or have weak abilities 3.3Individuals with a HPI of 101 – 200 are considered PSI talented and must make PSI education classes part of their Basic Union School circulum 3.4Individuals with a HPI of 201 and more are considered PSI Advanced and could pose a potential threat to others. What form the PSI powers take must be registered and the Individual must attend PSI Classes in Union School. 3.5The HPI score of an Individual is part of the Individuals medical record and thus highly restricted and secret. Only with a Court Order are police or prosecutors allowed to access the HPI Psi record of an Individual. 4) Individuals who seek to enhance their natural Psionic talents (Increase the HPI value) via medical or technical or unknown methods must retake the HPI test. 4.1Medical PSI talent enhancement via surgery or drugs may only be performed by a Health Care professional with a Federal PSI Med license. 4.2Technical PSI enhancement devices or bionetic solutions must be registered. 4.3PSI shields are unrestricted and may be owned and used by anyone. Any citizen wishing to obtain a PSI shield and can not afford one will receive government sponsorship. 4.4The uncontrolled and not monitored intake, consumption of PSI drugs is illegal 4.5The trade of PSI drugs is highly restricted. 4.6The trade in PSI talented non sentient life forms is highly restricted. 4.7The ownership of so called PSI Pets is illegal. Federal Owner License can be obtained but Pet must be registered and openly marked as PSI talented Pet. 4.8The Ownership of Kermac Psi Weapons and Psi tech is illegal This is an excerpt of the Union PSI Laws. Category:Psionology